


Overdosed

by BreakfastTea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Disney Dads, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, POV Multiple, Sora's sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: Sora learns the hard way not to mix too many potions and elixirs with a chest infection. Thankfully, he's got good friends to take care of him.





	Overdosed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back in the KH fandom with Fanfic Friday requests for this week and next week! Hope you enjoy your fic, anon #7!

Sora didn't feel so good. There was an itch deep in his chest that he couldn't scratch. It'd been there since the Caribbean. Breathing underwater thanks to magic was pretty amazing, but he had the feeling it really hadn't agreed with him. He stifled a cough and sniffed hard. Maybe he just needed to get used to breathing air again? That was probably it. Besides, it wasn't the first time Donald's magic took him under the sea. He just needed to get used to it... Or unused to it now he was back on the gummi ship.  
  
"We should stop off at Twilight Town and see Little Chef," Goofy said. "We sure have a lot of ingredients for him. I can’t wait to taste his seafood!"  
  
The thought of food turned Sora’s stomach. Maybe he was so hungry he felt sick? He hoped so. "Sure, Twilight Town, okay," he said. He cleared his throat, wincing at the soreness he felt.  
  
"We can see how Olette and the others are too," Goofy said. “Make sure those Heartless haven’t showed up again.”  
  
"Good idea," Sora said. He swallowed, wishing he had a bottle of water to drink. His voice sounded weird. He really hoped it would pass. "Everyone ready?"  
  
"Let's go!" Donald said.  
  
It was a long flight back to Twilight Town. By the time they got there, Sora knew he was sick. He had a fever; he could feel it in the weird, overly stretched out feeling in his skin. He didn't have time to be sick like this. There was too much to do, too many enemies that had to be stopped. He'd be sure to grab a potion on his way off the ship. Another one wouldn’t hurt, right? He just couldn’t be sick right now. They'd helped get him through the injuries he'd suffered in The Caribbean. It'd taken him a while to adjust to fighting underwater, and that was after he'd washed up on an island, battered and bruised. The potions and Elixirs had cured countless burns and gashes. He'd used a lot so Donald didn't have to keep healing him. One more would cure his cold before it really kicked in.  
  
Pulling into orbit at Twilight Town, Sora shut down the engines. Relief left him sagging in his seat. Finally, he could take a break. "We're here."  
  
No one answered. Standing up, Sora found Donald, Goofy and Jiminy all fast asleep. He smiled at them. Waking them up seemed so cruel.  
  
Besides, now he could grab an Elixir without anyone noticing.  
  
Moving carefully, stepping lightly, Sora made his way to the ship's galley. He coughed into his elbow to smother the sound. In the galley, he dug into their curative collection. They had a few Elixirs. Hopefully, no one would notice they had one less. Sora drank it, wincing at the bitter taste. The magical medicine washed through him, dulling aches and healing gashes he'd forgotten he had. He shuddered. That wasn’t good. He pressed a hand to his stomach, nausea settling in his gut. Not good, not good, not good at all. Sora bolted to the tiny restroom just in time for everything in his stomach to come out in one, long, acidic rush.  
  
When it was over, Sora rested his pounding head on his arms. He swallowed hard, his throat burning. He was too hot. He slid his jacket off and pressed himself against the bulkhead. Coolness flushed through him. That felt better. He took a breath and set off a round of coughing that left him retching into the toilet again. He tried not to look at what was coming out of him.  
  
"Sora? What's wrong?"  
  
Jiminy's voice came from the doorway. Spitting one last time to clear the gross taste out of his mouth, Sora turned to Jiminy. "I don't feel so good."  
  
"You don't look too good either," Jiminy said. "Why didn't you wake us and say something?"  
  
"I thought an Elixir would fix it," Sora said.  
  
"Now, Sora. You should know better than to take too many of those. They stop working, and you'll get hit with side-effects. Sometimes, your body just has to heal the old-fashioned way." Jiminy hopped into Sora's shoulder and pressed a small hand to his forehead. He tore it away a second later. "Goodness! You're burning up!"  
  
"Oh, I guess I am," Sora mumbled.  
  
"You just stay here," Jiminy said. "I need to wake the others."  
  
"No, you don't need to," Sora said. "Let them rest." He pushed himself to his feet. Everything wobbled and blurred. Heat crashed through him, his whole body burning. A harsh cough escaped him, leaving him breathless. "I'm fine." Except he couldn't get enough air, like he didn't have two lungs but one giant one he couldn't fill. He started coughing again, and he had to go back to the toilet to get rid of what was coming up. Trying to catch his breath, Sora's vision faded to static. His knees gave out.  
  
"Sora!"  
  
The next thing he knew, he was on the deck. This time, he decided not to move. Footsteps came running and then Donald and Goofy were there, helping him to sit up and pressing a cup of cool water into his hands. He sipped it. It tasted so good, and it soothed his aching throat. Maybe now he could go to sleep somewhere more comfortable than the restroom floor?  
  
"... didn't tell us?"  
  
Realising Donald was talking to him, Sora blinked at him. "Huh?"  
  
Donald frowned at him. "Why didn't you tell us you felt so bad?"  
  
Sora shrugged. He didn't have the energy to explain.  
  
"One too many Elixirs on top of a cold," Jiminy said.  
  
"Sora, you know better," Donald admonished with a wagging finger.  
  
"Sorry," Sora mumbled. Talking hurt. Breathing hurt. Everything hurt. He coughed again, hunching in on himself.  
  
"Can't you do something to help, Donald?" Goofy asked.  
  
Donald shook his head. "He's just gonna have to ride it out."  
  
Sora sighed miserably. “I was afraid you were gonna say that.”  


* * *

Somehow, they got him off the ship and tucked up in bed at Uncle Scrooge's with a cold cloth on his forehead to help bring the fever down. The night passed miserably. Sora didn't remember ever feeling so sick in his life. He didn't remember _being_ so sick either. He couldn't stop apologising to Donald and Goofy for all the times he'd thrown up. This _sucked._ His throat burned, his chest bubbled with every breath, and his whole body thrummed with a constant ache.  
  
"No more Cure magic for you," Donald told him as he changed the cloth on Sora’s forehead. "Too much makes you sick, and you're already sick so you feel extra bad."  
  
"Sorry," Sora said. "I didn't mean to -"  
  
Donald patted him on the head. "Forget it. You probably picked up a nasty bug in The Caribbean."  
  
"You and Goofy are okay, right?"  
  
"Yup, don't worry about us. We're older, so our immune systems are more used to going between worlds. You'll feel better soon."

“If you say so.”

Sora kept himself as still as possible. It was the only thing keeping him from feeling worse. He fell into dark dreams full of confusion, where he chased after people who always stayed one step ahead while hunted by someone who seemed one step too close. He fell out of bed more than once trying to fight his nightmares. At some point, Donald had switched with Goofy, who helped him back into bed.  
  
Eventually, Sora drifted off into a deeper sleep. Goofy looked over to Donald. His friend looked as worried as he felt.   
  
"He's really sick," Goofy said.  
  
"I shoulda noticed he was using too many potions and Cures," Donald said. "We told him the risks. He shouldn't have..."  
  
"We needed to take more breaks," Goofy said. "I guess we forgot about that Mark of Mastery exam because he seems a lot stronger now, but maybe we overestimated it." He looked at Sora, frowning at how flushed he was and the crackle in his chest every time he breathed. "Poor guy. I've never seen him so sick before."  
  
Donald walked over to the bed. He held out one hand. It flowed gently as he used Scan to check Sora's condition. "It's the flu," he said. he frowned. "He has some injuries too. We'd better treat those. Some of the cuts are pretty deep. I noticed them the last time he threw up. Didn’t look like they’d healed at all."  
  
Goofy walked off to find the first aid kit. Uncle Scrooge was in his parlour, sipping tea and eating a slice of Tarte aux Fruit. "How's the wee man holding up?"  
  
"Not so good," Goofy said. "But hopefully he'll feel better after some rest. I could really use your first aid kit."  
  
"In the bathroom cupboard, lad," Uncle Scrooge said. "Take everything you need. Consider it free of charge."  
  
Goofy grabbed the kit and returned to the bedroom. Sora was still asleep, looking far too flushed to be healthy. He didn't even stir when Donald and Goofy carefully wrapped his injuries.  
  
"I don't like this,” Donald said. “I had no idea he’d used so much Cure magic.”

“Lecture him when he’s feeling better,” Goofy said once they settled Sora on the bed again. “Doesn’t seem fair to do it right now.”

Donald said nothing as he placed a cool, damp cloth on Sora’s forehead. He looked just as worried as Goofy felt. Sometimes, it was easy to forget how young Sora really was, and how much he didn’t know about things like over-relying on magic.

“We should let him rest,” Jiminy said. “Come on fellas. Sora’s not going anywhere for a while.”

Reluctantly, they left Sora to sleep, returning to the lounge. Goofy handed the gummi phone over to Jiminy. “You wanna update the journal, right?”

Jiminy nodded. “Why don’t you two get some rest? I can keep an eye on things.”

“That’s not such a bad idea,” Goofy said. He stretched and yawned, settling himself into a recliner. He was snoring a few minutes later.

Chuckling, Donald headed off to one of the other guest rooms. He didn’t think he’d manage to drift off, but soon, he was snoring too.

* * *

Donald awoke to the sound of shouting. Heart bouncing around his chest, he was on his feet, wand in hand in an instant, eyes scanning for the threat.

And then he realised the sound he heard was Sora crying out in his sleep. Hurrying to his friend’s room, he found Uncle Scrooge and Goofy already in the hallway. Jiminy raced down from the lounge as fast as his tiny legs could carry him. None of them said anything as they burst into Sora’s room. They found him standing on wobbly feet, hair in mad disarray, Keyblade in hand.

“Sora! What’s wrong?” Goofy asked.

“They’re here! They’re everywhere!” Sora teetered as he turned around, like he was watching something too fast to keep his eyes on. His face was horribly flushed, and Donald could hear the crackle in his chest every time he drew breath. “I can’t let them hurt us!”

Goofy stepped forwards. “Sora, there’s nothing here. You’re safe. We’re at Uncle Scrooge’s, remember?”

“No!” Sora cried out. “It’s the shadows. It’s… it’s in all of them.” He broke off into a harsh, rasping cough. He weaved, almost collapsing against the bed. He righted himself as best he could, Keyblade ready to attack. “You have to help me stop them!”

Goofy held up both his hands. “There’s nothing here. You’re sick. You need to sleep.”

“You’re wrong. They’ll kill us if I sleep. That’s what they’re waiting for.”

“Lads, we need a plan before he takes that Keyblade and starts smashing the place up looking for his hallucinations,” Uncle Scrooge said.

“There’s magic I can use, but let’s try calming him down first,” Donald said.

Goofy stepped closer, watching the Keyblade. It wasn’t that he thought Sora wanted to hurt him. It was more he knew his friend was too sick to really understand what was happening. Either way, Goofy would rather avoid taking a hit. “Now, Sora. Don’t you think Donald and I have already cleared the place out?”

Sora frowned. “But I – I saw them!”

Them? What even was _them_? Goofy shook his head. Poor Sora. He was so sick. “I promise, you’re safe. We got rid of alla them.”

“You did?” Sora asked, weapon dropping.

“Sure we did. We’d never leave you in danger, you know that.”

“Oh. Okay.” The Keyblade disappeared. Sora smiled. Or, he tried. He was too exhausted to really make it count. “Because I really am too tired to fight.” He coughed. It sounded so painful Goofy winced in sympathy. “So tired,” Sora added, rubbing his chest.

Goofy reached Sora’s side. “I know you are.”

Sora blinked. His eyes lost some of their glaze. “Goofy?”

“Yeah?”

Sora swayed. “I think I’m sick.”

Goofy wrapped an arm around him, keeping Sora on his wobbly feet. The heat coming off Sora hit Goofy immediately. He turned to Donald. “He’s burning up. Maybe worse than before.”

Donald stepped forwards. “Get him back to bed. I’ve got an idea.”

“C’mon Sora, back to bed,” Goofy said.

“You promise you got them?” Sora asked.

"Promise,” Goofy said. “You’re perfectly safe.”

Two minutes later, Sora was fast asleep and kept cool by a dancing stream of ice magic. Donald sat by his side. From here on out, they weren’t leaving Sora alone until he was better.

* * *

Sora stirred, opening his eyes. He stared up at the room, his brain taking a few more seconds to remember where he was. He thought about getting up, but his body gave a firm ‘no’ on moving. He didn’t remember ever aching so much. Had someone turned his bones to rocks? Could Donald’s magic do that? Probably, but why would he? This was Twilight Town. No need for transformations here.

Definitely a need for a drink though. He was so thirsty, enough to make him willing to get out of bed. Sora carefully rolled onto his side and found Donald sitting in a chair beside him, reading a book about magic. He looked up briefly, doing a doubletake when he realised Sora was awake.

“At last,” Donald said. “How do you feel?”

“Thirsty,” Sora said, wincing at how harsh his voice sounded.

“Stay there, I’ll get you something to drink.” Donald put his book down and hopped off his chair, dashing out of the room.

Sora drifted for a moment. He kicked his blankets away, too hot and bothered to keep them anywhere near him. He took a careful breath, feeling it catch on the congestion in his chest. He tried to hold it in, but it broke free. He had to sit up, coughing up things he didn’t even want to think about. He only had the blankets to spit it into. Gross. He coughed until he vomited.

“Oh, Sora.” Donald was back, rubbing his back. “Don’t worry. We’ll get you cleaned up.”

Sitting back, Sora fought not to cry. He just felt so bad, and now he’d caused so much trouble. “Sorry.”

“Goofy will help you take a shower. I’ll fix up the bed.”

Too embarrassed to speak, Sora wobbled his way to the bathroom where Goofy waited, shower running. “Don’t worry,” Goofy said. “I’m just here in case you fall over.”

Sora realised he actually might fall over. He was so dizzy. He said nothing as Goofy helped into the shower, the tepid water feeling so good on his fevered skin. He coughed again, refusing to look at what came up and out. He sank to his knees, hair plastered to his face. No more standing. He needed to be back in bed. “Goofy? I don’t think I can get back up. But, um, I’m, uh…” Blushing. He was definitely blushing.

The water went off and a towel landed on his head. Shivering in the sudden cold, Sora dried himself off as best he could, and gratefully accepted clean pyjamas. Pulling the t-shirt on unbalanced him so badly, Goofy had to grab him before he fell over.

“Dizzy, huh?” Goofy asked.

Eyes squeezed shut, Sora nodded. “Very.”

“Slow, deep breaths. We’ll move when you’re ready.”

“Okay.”

A few minutes later, he was back in his freshly made bed. Goofy tucked him in, then stepped back to let Donald take care of things.

“Better?” Donald asked, handing him a bottle of water.

“Yeah,” Sora said. “I guess I feel fresher.”

“Drink that and then get some more sleep,” Donald said. “That’s the best thing for you right now.”

“All I’ve done is sleep,” Sora said through a yawn. He coughed again, although it didn’t last so long this time. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this sick.”

Donald reached over to check Sora’s temperature. “Still too high.” He glanced at Goofy, shaking his head. Sora blanched. He hadn’t made to worry them so much. “If that doesn’t start coming down soon, I’ll have to risk some healing magic.”

“Sorry,” Sora said, already exhausted.

“You gotta rest, okay?” Donald said.

“Okay.” Sora drank some of the water until even that exhausted him too much. Handing the bottle back, he sank against the pillows. “Donald?”

“Yes, Sora?”

“Did I do this because I used too many potions? Is that why I’m so sick?”

“It probably didn’t help,” Donald said.

“Sorry,” Sora said. He’d tried to avoid causing trouble, but instead that was exactly what he’d done. “I won’t do it again.”

“It’s not the only reason,” Goofy said.

“Right,” Donald said. “You would’ve been sick no matter what. You’ve been pushing it too much lately. Getting so sick is your body’s way of telling you to stop for a while.”

Sora laughed. It was brittle and jagged at the edges. “It’s the worst way to tell me that.”

Donald reached over and ruffled Sora’s soggy hair. “You’ll feel better after some more sleep.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this tired,” Sora said, closing his eyes.

“It’s not easy being sick,” Donald said. He cast a fresh Blizzard spell to bring Sora’s fever down. “You’ll feel better soon.”

Sora didn’t reply. He was already fast asleep, rasping with every breath.

Goofy stepped up. “I’ll take first watch.”

Donald nodded. “Okay. But call me if that fever gets any higher.”

“What are you gonna do?” Goofy asked.

Donald shook his head. “No idea. It’s hard to think of anything when he’s like this.”

“He’s gonna be okay,” Goofy said. “Go on. Get out and get some fresh air.”

Heart heavy, Donald left the room and forced himself to go out for a walk. It took all of his self-control to make a loop of the town’s central district, his thoughts stubbornly trapped in Uncle Scrooge’s apartment with every step he took.

* * *

The next time Sora awoke, he actually felt… better? Maybe? He was drenched with sweat. He couldn’t smell it, his nose was too congested for that, but he could imagine just how bad he stank.

Sitting up, only slightly dizzy for once, he found Goofy asleep next to him in a chair, snoring lightly. From the sounds of the birds outside, it was early in the morning. Goofy must’ve been with him all night. Sora smiled. He really did have the best friends. They’d taken care of him for… days? Wow, he had no idea how long he’d been here. Anyway, he felt better, which meant he needed to let his friends rest and take care of himself for once. He coughed lightly, wincing at all the things popping and shifting in his chest. Yeah, okay, he needed to spit that all out. Getting up, he made his way to the bathroom as fast as he could. Coughing and spitting into the toilet, he leaned against the shower stall. He was still tired, and his head was still a bit too light on his shoulders, but he didn’t feel like he was cooking alive any more.

He definitely needed another shower. And a fresh set of pyjamas. He could ring out the ones he had on. Gross. Slipping them off, he entered the shower and washed the sweat away. He sighed in pure contentment. It felt so good to feel better.

Although maybe not all the way better. A few minutes of standing was already too much. Sora sat down before he fell, waiting for the dizziness to pass. It did, and he turned off the shower, grabbing a massively fluffy towel and wrapping it around himself. Uncle Scrooge really did have the best of everything.

Leaving the bathroom, he returned to his room. Goofy still snored, so Sora grabbed some fresh clothes and pulled them on as fast as he could manage. By the time he was done, his stomach was growling. When had he last eaten anything? Padding down to the hall, one hand on the wall to help him stay upright, Sora entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. There, he found a bowl with a sign on it.

_Soup for Sora from Remy. Heat up for two minutes before eating!_

Soup sounded so good right now. Sora grabbed the bowl, found a pan, and heated it on the stove. As soon as it bubbled, he grabbed it and went to sit at the table. He made it halfway through the delicious meal before his stomach told him it was done. Standing up, he took the bowl to the kitchen and left it in the sink. His head twisted, dizziness making a sharp return. He needed to lie down. Now. And he wasn’t going to make it back to bed. Staggering, Sora collapsed onto the couch. Slowly, the apartment stopped turning around him. He had to take a lot of deep breaths to stop the soup from reappearing. He’d hate to wreck the plush carpets.

“Better doesn’t mean fine,” he told himself.

He was asleep again in minutes.

* * *

Goofy awoke, wincing at the stiffness in his limbs. Stretching, every joint popping, he looked to the bed.

The bed Sora wasn’t in.

Goofy tried not to panic. There were plenty of reasons Sora might not be in bed. Maybe he needed the bathroom. Maybe he slept-walked again. Still, probably best to go and find him…

Getting up, Goofy headed down to hall. The smell of food hit him. Wait, that smelled like the soup Little Chef had prepared. Goofy had picked it up during his own stroll through town yesterday. Who’d eaten it? Peeking into the kitchen, Goofy didn’t see anyone. He headed further down the hall to the lounge.

And that was where he found a familiar, spiky-haired boy, sleeping on the couch in fresh pyjamas, looking squeaky clean. Goofy went over to him, placing a hand against his forehead. Sora murmured in his sleep without waking up. Goofy smiled fondly. And in relief. That awful fever had gone at last. Sora was on the mend.

Donald entered the lounge, yawning. “Can I smell soup?”

Goofy hushed him. “Sora’s up,” he said quietly. “Well, he was up.”

Hurrying over, Donald put his own hand on Sora’s forehead. Sora complained, a nonsensical grumble, but didn’t wake up. Donald smiled in relief. “Thank goodness that fever’s finally gone.”

They left Sora to sleep until he woke up naturally shortly before noon. He sat up, blinking hard, his hair poking out in more directions than usual. He found Jiminy on the coffee table, hard at work on the gummi phone. “Hey, Jiminy. Good morning!”

“Sora!” Jiminy stepped away from the phone. “Why, just look at you! You do look better!”

Sora nodded. “I feel better too.” If it wasn’t for the cough and the lingering tiredness, he’d be absolutely fine. “Where’s everyone else?”

“Fetching you some more soup,” Jiminy said. “Now you’re on the mend, you really need to eat something to get your strength back up.”

“Hmmm.” Just the thought of just summoning the Keyblade, let alone fighting with it, made him want to go back to sleep. “Soup would be great.”

Jiminy tapped the phone. “You’ve had a few messages from Riku and Kairi. I explained to them you’ve been pretty sick. They send their best wishes, but if you’re feeling up to it, you should probably reply yourself. They’re definitely worried.”

Sora held out his hand and Jiminy handed over the phone. “I know I have to get better as fast as I can. There’s too much to do and –”

“And other people can handle it for a while,” Jiminy said. “Now, Sora, just because you’re feeling a bit better doesn’t mean you can go rushing off to other worlds. And no potions either! That’s a good way to make yourself sicker than you were to begin with. You don’t want that, do you?”

Sora shook his head. He didn’t even want to be half as sick as this again, let alone worse. So if he had to rest, he’d just have to rest.

“Alright then, you’re staying right here until you’re all the way better,” Jiminy said. “Besides, imagine what Donald will do to you if you try anything crazy.”

Sora imagined being on the receiving end of an angry Donald’s magic. “I won’t move a muscle,” he said.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Jiminy said.

* * *

Over the next week, Sora regained his strength. The cough loosened, and his need for naps dropped off until he was able to last the whole day. Donald and Goofy agreed they could head out to other worlds again, starting with a trip across Twilight Town. Sora relished being outside again, breathing in the town’s fresh air. He made sure to stop off at the bistro to thank Remy for all his soups and get-well-soon breads.

It felt really, really good to be up and about again. Sora practically danced down the street, a new spring in his step. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Donald and Goofy chatting to Uncle Scrooge outside the bistro. Arms behind his head, Sora smiled. He was really lucky to have them taking care of him. They were the very best friends a guy could ask for. And Sora silently promised to never, ever rely on potions too much again. If he felt bad, he’d tell someone before it got so bad.

Tomorrow, they’d be back on the gummi ship, heading out to whatever world needed them next. Things were finally back to what they needed to be.

**Author's Note:**

> See you all next week! Until then, you can find me on [Tumblr!](http://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/)


End file.
